


Intercession

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Conversations, Disturbing Themes, Established Relationship, Established Theo Raeken/Tracy Stewart, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Introspection, Kanima Venom, Murder, POV Female Character, POV Nonhuman, POV Tracy Stewart, Post-Episode AU: s05e19 The Beast of Beacon Hills, Post-Season/Series 04 AU, Romance, Self-Reflection, Tracy Stewart-centric, Werecoywolf Theo Raeken, Werecoywolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tracy's own venom turns against her, she finds herself alone and reflecting on things. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercession

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Hating how whiny and weak she sounds, Tracy can’t help but beg, “Please, don’t leave me, again.”

Theo gives her an impatient look. “Do you want to die, again?”

Shivering, she manages to shake her head.

“I’ll be back soon.”

The last time he said this, she was all alone in the tunnels with only a gun she doesn’t know how to properly shoot for eighteen hours.

Sometimes, she’s convinced he’s just waiting for the day he comes back to find her dead.

Sometimes, she wonders if he’s just waiting for her to use the gun on herself.

A week ago, her left foot became paralysed for reasons neither she nor Theo can explain, and since then, the paralysis has spread from her feet to her waist, and she can literally feel the venom edging closer and closer upwards.

Josh left town, and if either Hayden or Corey even cared, they’d still probably insist on involving McCall and the others, despite the fact Kira tried to kill Theo and the others were content to let her.

She stares at the wall and tries not to blink.

She’s terrified, if she closes her eyes, she’ll be stuck in permanent darkness.

Soon, she finds herself not asleep but dreaming.

Her mother’s dead, and she killed her daddy. Innocent people die by her hands all over again. Theo looks at her with contemptible eyes. Josh hisses at her, but she can’t make out what. Corey and Hayden dance on a grave, and she wonders if it’s hers.

Gasping, she blinks rapidly and finds her arms are numb and unmoving.

If she cries, she can’t wipe away the tears and snot, and she can’t call or text anyone.

“Mama, Daddy,” she finds herself whispering, “please, help me.”

In elementary school, she had a friend who told her about praying to saints for intercession, and there was a time after her mother died Tracy found herself talking to her and desperately wanting to believe she could hear. A few times, she asked for help on some other matter or another. Trivial stuff, she can see, now, but to a young girl…

“I’ve killed, I’ve lied, I’ve given my virginity to a boy who might not even like me, let alone love me, and I’m so scared of dying again. Please, if anyone or anything out there can help me, please, please, please,” she begs.

She knows better than to promise to do better.

As much as she hopes to never kill again, she wouldn’t hesitate. It’s become so easy. Aside from a man on a cross who may or may not have even been real, being supernatural would cause even the most moral person to lie. And for all she’s never understood girls and women devoted to boys and men who- Whatever he is and whatever his motivations, Theo has consistently shown himself to be her best bet, and she’s not sure she isn’t in love with him.

“Tracy.”

She doesn’t know what time it is.

She’s slipped down fully onto the ground, and her neck is paralysed, too.

His heart is steady, and someone else’s isn’t.

Sighing, he carefully wipes her face.

“Thank you,” she croaks out. “Water, please?”

“In a minute,” he says.

He drags the other person over beside her, picks up her hand, puts it on the throat, positions her fingers, and holds her wrist.

“An alpha,” he explains. “I don’t know what it’ll do to your eyes, but hopefully, the spark will make you heal. I don’t think I can do this for you. Summon everything you can and let your claws come out. If you can do that, they’ll sink right in.”

As hard as she concentrates, they won’t come.

“Hurt me,” she suggests. “Maybe-”

She can’t ask her parents or any angels or saints for help in this. If there is a God, and he or she is good, they wouldn’t answer such a prayer.

He runs his own claw down her cheek, and it doesn’t heal, and she doesn’t move.

Muttering something, he lets out another sigh. “I’m not a real alpha, but at this point-” With his free hand, he lifts her head, stares into her eyes with his yellow ones, and roars.

The smell of blood fills the air, pins and needles run through her body as she twitches and flops around, and she laughs at the rush of strength and power she feels effusing her body and settling into her skin and bones.

…

After the body’s been buried, she hesitates for a long moment before finally putting an arm around him.

He glances over. “Your choice,” he tells her, “but in the morning, I’m leaving. Whatever I wanted- none of it is worth this. I’m a coywolf who can do a full shift. I’ll find a place that doesn’t involve Scott and all the dangerous creatures this town attracts. Some of them are worse than I could ever be.”

“I’m coming,” she declares.

She’s a paralytic lizard with advanced senses who can climb walls and might always be at risk of her own venom turning against her. If there’s a place for Theo out in the world, it’s probably one she can make hers, too.

Reaching up, she brings his head down and kisses him.

He lets out a small noise, and she realises he was worried he was going to drive away all alone.

“We’re pack,” she reminds him. “I belong to you, and you belong to me. The others- let them find their own people to belong to. It may not be ideal, but two is enough for now.”

She’s always wanted to have children, someday. Not now, at seventeen, with no home, job, or even a high school diploma, but when they’re older and settled down some, if he wants to, she’ll be happy to help expand their little pack into a small family.

“Thank you,” he says.

…

In the mirror, she looks at her other eyes.

They’re still yellow with red rimming them and slitted black in the middle.

…

They pack what little they have of importance in his SUV.

She’s never asked, but she wouldn’t be surprised if he made his fake parents get it in preparation for when his pack needed it.

To her surprise, he starts to strip.

Tossing the keys, he orders, “Stick to the backroads.”

Once he’s fully naked, she watches him shift.

She slides the door open, and he jumps in.

Picking up the clothes and shoes, she folds the former, puts them all under one of the seats, and closes the door. Once she’s behind the driver’s seat with her seatbelt on, she slips on a pair of sunglasses, starts the engine, finds his favourite radio station, and looks back.

He’s lying stretched out on the floor. Looking up, he nods.

She checks the mirrors, sees there’s no cars around, and starts driving.  


End file.
